RF/MR antennas for MR imaging systems are especially known in the form of RF/MR body coils which are fixedly mounted within an examination space of an MR imaging system for imaging a whole body to be examined, and in the form of RF/MR surface or local coils which are directly arranged on a local zone or area to be examined and which are constructed e.g. in the form of flexible pads or sleeves or cages like for example head coils.
US 2006/0238197 discloses a magnetic resonance system comprising a transmission antenna for exciting magnetic resonance signals in an examination subject arranged in an examination volume, a further RF source disposed relative to the examination volume and emitting an electrical field oscillating at the excitation frequency, and a barrier between the further RF source and the examination volume for shielding said examination volume from the electrical field generated by the further RF source. The barrier comprises a plurality of individual resonators that each inherently resonate at the excitation frequency, wherein each individual resonator comprises two capacitor surfaces, a first of it facing said RF source and a second of it facing the examination volume, wherein both capacitor surfaces are electrically connected to each other via a coil only.